longislandmusicscenefandomcom-20200214-history
Kirk Fogg's African Adventure
Kirk Fogg’s African Adventure is a Grindcore six-piece band from Bethpage, Long Island, New York that was started in 2006. The group was formed after Nick Zinnanti and Bob Wulff's last project, Code: Adrenaline broke up. They then recruited a man named GW on vocals (who was known for his unconvential high pitched screeches), James Morano on throat vocals, Chris Blatchly on guitar (previous projects: Wind Up Toy, current projects: Life Between Sleep), and William Wulff (Bob's brother) on bass. Nick played guitar and Bob Wulff played drums. Jerry Meehan was known to be in the vicinity of the stage at the majority of their shows, wielding a large dildo, which was said to have been purchased in the basement of Hicksville's own Utopia. In September 2006 William left the band to pursue college and was replaced by Greg. The group began to disintegrate in late 2007 when Bob Wulff was pursuing Casari and Chris and Nick were pursuing Life Between Sleep. They played their last show at the ChristMosh Festival at Rockville Center's Vibe Lounge in December of 2007. It was announced in December that they would be playing again in 2008 at Farmingdale's The Crazy Donkey with ANDREW WK. In December of 2008, they recorded and released a new song, "Eddie Murphy's Night Out (Abe Part II)" on their myspace. The Crazy Donkey show was a large success, in which the band played the "Kirk Fogg EP" in its entirety, along with the new song "Eddie Murphy's Night Out," and several songs from "Olmec Sings the Blues" 2006. The night prior to the show, vocalist GW burned every song they ever recorded onto several CD's, each of which had original artwork and a sleeve, and handed them out to fans at the show for free. The band again opened for Andrew W.K. in December of 2009 which was again a large success. Dressed in their usual random apparel and costumes, they played a familiar set full of songs off the "Kirk Fogg EP," "Olmec Sings the Blues," and two new songs entitled "Eddie Murphy's Night Out (Abe Part II)" & "Chevy Chase, Man of the House." In January of 2011, the band played the Ethical Humanist Society of Long Island in Garden City, NY with Patent Pending and Giants at Large. Playing to a packed to capacity classroom on the 2nd floor of the building, it was about 98 degrees and it is said that a sweaty cock with wings appeared during the set but no one can remember for sure as it was so majestic. In the Spring of 2011 the band played in a Freeport, NY basement belonging to a young man named Mitch. Hopefully his parents who were on vacation don't find this on the internet. Anyway, the show was a lot of fun where attendees were required to bring a pillow and take off their shoes as admission. The show resulted in a sweaty ass pillow fight with merchandise and candy being given away in the even hotter boiler room. This was also the first Kirk Fogg's African Adventure show that Ken Griffey Jr. did not attend. The band is scheduled to play on June 4, 2011 at The Ethical Humanist Society of Long Island. At the show there will be limited edition KFAA t-shirts. As for the future, KFAA is an evolving and resiliant tribe of men and may release a new song at some point, if time and space permit. The summer of 2011 may hold these future endeavors; only time will tell. For now, the band is hoping to expand their tribe. Join the Kirk Fogg Tribe today and be a part of something unlike anything else, it may seem like a weird gathering, but you just have to see it to understand. Members *GW (Vocals) *James Morano (Throat Vocals) *Nick Zinnanti (Guitar, Vocals) *Chris Blatchly (Guitar, Vocals) *Greg Anderson (Bass, Vocals) *Bob Wulff (Drums, Vocals) Former Members *William Wulff (Bass) Discography “Olmec Sings the Blues EP” (2006) “Kirk Fogg EP” (2006) "Later Demos" (2007 - 2008) Notes *GW and James had never been in a band before KFAA. *Nick Zinnanti and Chris Blatchly are now in Life Between Sleep. *Bob Wulff was in Casari. *Greg was in the band Lester Bangs, however, before the band recorded their material, the group disbanded. *All their songs are available for free download on their facebook. External Links *Offical Facebook *Official Myspace Category:Grindcore Bands Category:Defunct Bands Category:Vintage Lounge Bands